Terminology
You may hear someone saying or shouting something which you don't understand. Some things in the game have been abbreviated, or it may be mud 'slang'. Here are some common terms: * ! - as in the binary operator 'not'. E.g. !aggro means not aggressive * 2d4 - 'dice', the method of weapon weapon damage before damroll is added. Visible with the Identify spell. The number behind the d is the number of sides on the dice that is rolled. This is then multiplied by the number before the d, which results in the weapon's bare damage. Example: with a 2d4 weapon, you can have damages of 2, 4, 6 and 8. * +2 +2 - the item is +2hitroll and +2damageroll. This is an indication of the bonuses you get when holding/wearing/wielding the item. * 3W - the room 3 west from the WD fountain, hangout for players * AFK - Away From Keyboard * Aggro - aggressive mob * AP or Air - Elemental Plane of Air * BG - Baldur's Gate, human town * BGR - Black Griffon Road, a good lvl 15-30 xp zone east near WD * Boot - Reboot of the mud, meaning the program is restarted and all mobs will reload with their eq, if any. * BRB - Be Right Back * CR - Corpse Retrieval, getting back to your equipment after you died * Dim - Dimension door, a spell * DK - Dobluth Kyor, drow town * EM - Evermeet, grey elf island * EQ - equipment * EXP - see XP * Evil - A player who plays an evil raced character, such as trolls, drow * FP or Fire - Elemental Plane of Fire * FT - for trade * FS - for sale * Gate - a magical portal to another plane * GC - Greycloak Hills * GH - Gloomhaven, duergar town * GN - Griffon's Nest, barbarian town * Goodie - A player who plays a good raced character, such as humans, barbarians * HP - Havenport * IX - Ixaarkon, illithid town * Jot - Jotunheim * LD - Linkdead * LF - looking for * MH - Mithril Hall, dwarf town * Mob - 'mobile', a monster, a non-player character in the game * Notch - a range of values that give a certain bonus. This could be either an amount of exp (one '>' on the exp bar) or a stat. For example, 93-97 strength might give the same damroll, but when you get 98, you get +1. Going from 97 to 98 would 'notch' you. * Plane - another realm of existance, such as the plane of fire, air, astral and ethereal. Reachable only by magical spells and rare portals on the prime material plane. The prime material plane, usually called prime, is where the 'normal' player world is. * Proc/Proccer - Both mobs and weapons can have procs. It means that they do 'extra' things, such as a weapon which has a small chance to blind (as per the blind spell), or a mob which has a poison bite proc. * Rare - A rareload mob, something which has a percentile chance to enter the game at boot. This means you will see it only rarely. * Reboot - See 'Boot' * RC - North of Waterdeep. Road Crossing where Tern road meets North Road * RP - Role Play * Scales - Dragonscales, an improved version of the stoneskin spell. * Shift - psionicist skill that allows them to transport someone to another place on the same plane, similar to druids' moonwell * Spam - being flooded with says, tells, or all the activities going on in the same room, for example from combat, making it hard to tell what is going on. Also refers to meaningless posts and drivel. * SS - Split shield, newbie xp zone a bit east of WD * Smoke - the plane of smoke, a zone (a different reality if you will, reachable only by magical spells) * Stone - Stoneskin, a defensive spell * TP - the Turning Point, the intersection with the board east out of WD * Trigger - automatic action by your mud client upon reception of a string of text, such as 'get all corpse' for 'You receive your share of experience' * Twink - term for someone who demonstrates nagative traits, such as 'bending' the rules, whining, selfish, etc. * WD - Waterdeep, human town * Well - moonwell, a druid transport spell which allows a brief doorway to open to another player on the same material plane * WTB - want to buy * WTTF - want to trade for * Ultra - Ultravision. The underdark races have this, which means they can fully see in the dark without needing a light. However, they are blind on the surface during daytime. * UD - the Underdark, the tunnels and caverns of evil races under the surface which are a world of their own. * UM - Undermountain * XP - (your character's) experience. Doing xp is the slang for going out to mobs and killing them for experience. * ZK - Zhentil Keep * Zoning - act of grouping up and doing a tough area ('zone') for EQ